The present invention relates to an exterior watch carton and in particular, to an exterior watch carton which is lined with a support insert to reinforce the sidewalls of the carton and to change the internal area of the carton without affecting the outer dimensions.
Generally, conventional exterior watch cartons include a base, a plurality of sidewalls, a front wall, a rear wall and a lid. These components cooperate with one another to form a three-dimensional carton capable of holding an interior watch box.
In most instances, the cartons are produced with uniform dimensions for display purposes and ease of handling. Therefore, the carton must be constructed to accommodate interior watches boxes of all sizes. Since the carton must accommodate large watch boxes, smaller watch boxes do not fit securely in the exterior carton.
Another problem exists in that the cardboard construction of the carton may not be strong enough for all uses. Since the cartons are produced having a uniform thickness, it is difficult to provide a reinforced carton.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved watch carton with reinforced sidewalls and a mechanism for changing the interior area of the carton without disrupting the uniformity of the exterior.